Flechazo
by Black Yue
Summary: Todo lo que necesitaban era un flechazo. One shot.


I hope you like it.

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es completamente de mía.

Resumen: Todo lo que necesitaban era sentir el flechazo.

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es completamente mía.

-.-

Aquel lugar, pensó Kagome, rozaba lo terrorífico.

-¿Tienen niños aquí?- preguntó a su marido.

La edificación parecía antigua, como si dos o tres siglos hubiesen pasado sobre ella dejando bien marcada su huella. Tras ella un gran bosque se extendía libre dando al edificio un aire aislado y, aunque a su alrededor florecía un pequeño puñado de flores, no pudo evitar pensar en el castillo de Maléfica*. _Quizá es por el tiempo, _intentó convencerse, las nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo, grises y plateadas, haciendo de que todo pareciera sobrio.

Su marido no le contestó, sino que echó a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por ella y una vez allí tocó la puerta que inmediatamente fue abierta.

La dueña del orfanato era bastante mayor, tenía unas gafas de excesivo aumento, su pelo era canoso y bastante largo aunque ella en sí misma era bastante bajita y entrada en carnes. Iba agarrada firmemente a un bastón y tenía una evidente cojera que, aunque bastante acentuada, no la hacía parecer una anciana débil.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y abrió más la puerta para dejar a los visitantes pasar.

-Buenos días- saludó con amabilidad- los estábamos esperando.

Tras la puerta se escondía un largo pasillo, iluminado largos tubos de luces blancas en el techo. Varias puertas se distribuían a lo largo del gran pasillo, todas de color verde oscuro y de gran tamaño.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí una pareja tan joven- dijo la señora con simpatía, mientras abría una de las puertas, tras la que parecía estar su despacho.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru de reojo, de repente nerviosa, deseando salir de allí. Todo signo de tranquilidad abandonó su cara y se sentía estúpida por ello. Sin ni siquiera mirarla, él buscó su mano y la apretó levemente dejándola prisionera entre la suya. Ella escondió una risita nerviosa que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Ambos siguieron a la señora dentro de la lúgubre habitación.

Kaede sabía por qué estaban allí, apenas dos semanas antes le llegó una carta firmada por el matrimonio Taisho, en el que figuraba el deseo de la pareja por adoptar una niña, dado que ellos no podían a causa de la infertilidad de la mujer.

Al ver al hombre no tardó en darse cuenta de que él era un yukai, cada una de sus marcas eran parte de su legado, sus características físicas y personalidad eran apropias de cualquier yukai de renombre y aunque su esposa ahora también lo era, estaba segura de que antes no lo fue, por que tenía los poderes que hacía mucho tiempo no veía: los poderes de una miko. Una raza de mujeres con poderes purificadores, y esa era una cualidad con las que sólo podían nacer algunas mujeres humanas.

Sabía cuánto debían sufrir por causa del problema, la angustia se reflejaba en los ojos de la joven mujer, que llevaba los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué han elegido nuestro orfanato?- preguntó Kaede, una vez estuvieron sentados. Aquel lugar estaba abandonado de la mano de Dios y no podía imaginarse dos personas de alta clase social queriendo adoptar a una de sus niñas, cuando había otros tantos en Tokio llenos de niños revoltosos alegres, deseando ser adoptados.

Fue la mujer, quien sujetaba fuertemente la mano del hombre, quién un poco tímida respondió.

-Es que … no estamos muy seguros, es decir, hemos visitado ya otros orfanatos, pero en ninguno encontrábamos al niño …

-¡Un flechazo!- exclamó Kaede, su memoria regresó tiempo atrás, y cuando una vieja como ella recordaba algo tan lejano no podía dejarlo perder otra vez en su cabeza.- se refiere al flechazo.

La mujer la miró confundida y el hombre, en menor medida, también.

Kaede se inclinó sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Hace tiempo vino un matrimonio muy extraño- movió su mano al aire- ya tenían cierta edad pero era como si la juventud no les hubiera abandonado. Ella me dijo que lo que buscaban era un _flechazo._

-¿Un flechazo?- preguntó Kagome, aún sin entender.

La sonrisa de Kaede se amplió y miró hacia ella con complicidad.

-Decían que cuando ves a un niño, es como cuando te enamoras. Sus ojitos y su sonrisa te atrapan y entonces sabes que es él, o ella, y que tienes que tenerlo entre tus brazos a como de lugar.- repitió exactamente las palabras de la mujer cuyo rostro ya era difuso en su mente.

Por primera vez desde que la vio, la mujer sonrió, tímidamente, y miró a su marido quién mirándola fijamente de manera indescifrable apretó su mano entre sus largos dedos, aún más. A Kaede le encantaban ese tipo de parejas, esas misteriosas, aparentemente in equivalentes, pero que en realidad eran muchísimo más de lo que veía el mundo.

-¿Podemos ver a las niñas?- preguntó Kagome, parecía ilusionada y la anciana se alegró por ello.

-Por supuesto- dijo levantándose, incitándoles a hacer lo mismo.

-.-

Un montón de niñas corrían a lo largo de toda la habitación, llenas de vida, mientras que tres mujeres intentaban devolverlas a todas a sus respectivas camas, cuando la puerta se abrió parecieron no darse cuenta.

Kaede les invitó a entrar y fue cuando Sesshomaru dio su primer paso dentro de la habitación, cuando todas asustadas se detuvieron firmes, como soldados. Kagome quiso reír, pero reprimió las ganas y con confianza caminó hasta el centro de la habitación junto con Kaede, dejando a su marido atrás.

Todas las niñas se acercaron intentando ignorar el aura terrorífica del hombre de pelo plateado.

-¡Qué pelo más largo!- exclamó una de ellas.

- Se parce al mío- presumió otra.

Kagome soltó una carcajada y empezó a entablar conversaciones con todas las niñas, quienes tocaban su pelo y alababan sus ojos.

De un momento a otro Kaede tocó su hombro y Kagome la miró con curiosidad.

-Creo que deberías ver esto- susurró la anciana con una sonrisa.

Ella miró hacia donde la anciana le indicaba y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa.

-.-

Sesshomaru contemplaba a su mujer en medio de todas esas niñas con sus ojos brillosos y su enorme sonrisa. El comentario de la anciana pareció animarla. Sólo esperaba que esta vez encontraran a la indicada. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo buscando a un niño o niña. Cada vez que volvían a casa su esposa parecía más triste y eso era inaceptable.

Cuando se enteraron de que ella no podía tener hijos, poco antes de casarse, ella le pidió casi de rodillas que cancelara el compromiso, sabiendo lo que significaba para un yukai la descendencia. Pero él se negó rotundamente no queriéndose permitir la vida sin ella, sin su compañera, que si bien la morena le dio grandes dolores de cabeza al conocerse su instinto la reclamó desde que posó sus ojos en ella por primera vez.

Adoptar a un niño era bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta su actitud. Y sabía que ese era uno de los mayores problemas. Él decía lo mínimo con respecto a los niños que veían, pero sabía que para tener a un niño por su casa corriendo y gritando necesitaría paciencia, mucha paciencia. Y aún más si ese niño no era sangre de su sangre.

Pero al verla reír de aquella manera supo que soportaría cualquier cosa, con tal de que volviera a ser la misma de antes, cualquier cosa.

Sintió un tirón en su pantalón, cosa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. miró hacia bajo y se encontró a un niña diminuta de grandes ojos marrones que le miraba fijamente, con sus labios ligeramente fruncido y un muñeco verde colgando de su brazo al que parecía ahorcar.

Sesshomaru se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña quién de repente le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa carente de algún que otro diente. Ella abrió sus brazos apretando aún entre sus dedos a lo que parecía ser un sapo demasiado feo. Casi sin pensarlo, cosa poco común en él, Sesshomaru estiró ligeramente los brazos cargando a la niña que inmediatamente se enganchó en cuello con fuerza en un firme abrazo y luego se separó un poco, aún con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-¡Rin dice hola!- exclamó la niña con vocecita dulce.

-.-

-¿Cree que sea un flechazo?- preguntó Kaede a Kagome.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta, y las palabras no salían de sus labios, sus ojos destilaban lágrimas y la sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser más granes.

-Yo creo…- dijo con voz entrecortada.- que es amor a primera vista.

-.-

El día que Kaede despidió a la pequeña y muda Rin se alegró al ver que sus padre, además de una familia le había devuelto las palabras, se sintió verdaderamente alegre. Pero su alegría aumentó cuando en una carta la hermosa y resplandeciente Kagome le dijo que Rin acababa de tener un hermanito pequeño, de hermosos ojos ámbares y pelo tan negro como la noche.

La anciana sonrió, mirando la foto del pequeño retoño y sonriendo sutilmente.

-Kaede- la llamó una de las enfermeras que cuidaba a las niñas- ha llegado otra pareja.

La anciana guardó la foto un pequeño cajón y agarró su bastón con firmeza, antes de salir de la habitación contenta de que sus días dieran para ver la alegría.

-.-

* * *

* Maléfica: la bruja que lanza la maldición a La Bella durmiente.

Espero que os guste y por supuesto espero vuestros comentarios.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejáis vuestros reviews , quiénes me habéis añadido a vuetras alerta y favoritos, os quierooo ^.^


End file.
